


Won't You Dance With Me?

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, dutch being a hopeless romantic, its just fluff, pining for your wife is in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: A soft night in camp makes for the perfect dancing atmosphere





	Won't You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote angst so then i wrote fluff to heal my heart

Usually, the camp was filled with sounds, whether drunken laughter or arguing or even the sound of Javier’s guitar. But tonight, only the muted sound of a radio was heard. Everyone was tired from the job earlier that day and a majority had retired to bed already. A few sat around the campfire, enjoying each other’s presence and nursing drinks. Among them was Ginnie, who was leaned back in a chair, eyes closed in contentment. From his spot in front of his tent Dutch can see the warm glow of the fire on her, shadows accentuating her features. She’d told him earlier how tired she was, unable to sleep well the night before and then getting thrown from Donner after tripping over a rock that day. His eyes fill with affection as he watches her smile when Hosea leans over and makes a joke. 

“Are you going to keep staring like a loon or are you going to go talk to her?” Dutch jumps. Molly had managed to sneak up on him, not that it was hard with how intently he had been watching his lover. 

“Can’t a man just admire his love from afar?” He replies, turning back to gaze at Ginnie. 

“You’ve been staring for too long, go dance with her.” Molly says, shoving his arm. She leaves him there, contemplating what she’d said. He twists his ring slowly as the song on the radio changes to something slower. Finally, he makes up his mind and crosses to the fire, standing over Ginnie with a smile. She opens one eye, smiling lovingly up at him. She reaches out to grasp his hand in her own and slowly begins to play with his fingers. Her fingers, so much smaller compared to his, wind between Dutch’s to hold him tightly. His heart thuds as he stares down. 

“You need somethin’, honey?” She asks softly, trying not to break the peaceful silence. The song continues in the background as he slowly pulls Ginnie to her feet. His hands find their way to her hips, holding her tightly against him. Instinctively her arms wrap around his shoulders. 

“Just dance with me?” He requests, aware of the few people sitting around the fire, trying not to stare. Ginnie hums, leaning in to lay her head on his shoulder. 

“Course I will, Dutch,” Ginnie responds. He leads her away from the fire, a little farther from prying eyes and closer to the radio. They mold against each other, and Dutch swears his heart leaps from his chest. Ginnie nuzzles against him and begins to sing softly with the radio, toying with the curls around his neck. The last time they had danced was nearly a month ago, after heading into Saint Denis with Jay and Arthur for a night out. His lips find their way to the crown of her head, breathing in the smell of her that filled him with the sense of home. 

Ginnie’s heart beats steadily, in rhythm with Dutch’s own, that thuds next to her ear. His cologne fills her nose, and she can’t help but chuckle against him.

“Somethin’ funny, Miss Bee?” Dutch asks, lips moving against her hair. 

“Just thinkin’ about you, and how we got to here.” She says, tilting her head back to smile up at him. “You were, _are_ , a pain in my ass.”

His laughter shakes her, his head thrown back. His face glows with happiness, making him look years younger. How she ever got so lucky is a mystery, one she could care less about solving as she stands in Dutch’s arms. As his laughter dies he stares down at her with a smile.

“If I remember correctly, you were quite a pain in my ass as well.”

“I wasn’t the one so keen on following you around with bad flirtations.” 

“Bad flirtations?” Dutch raises his eyebrows, spinning Ginnie around with the crescendo of the music. “You seemed to quite fancy those coquetries if where we are now is anything to go by.” 

Ginnie’s head tilts back with laughter, some stray strands of hair falling across her face. The hand that holds Dutch’s when he dips her low receives a soft peck across its back. She murmurs, voice lowering so no one overhears, “You sure do know how to warm a woman up.”

Dutch huffs with amusement, pulling Ginnie upright again, chest to chest when he responds just as lowly, “ The only woman I care to enthrall is you, my sweetest Bee.” 

She blushes, eyes glancing away from him. The song slows, coming to an end. As the music softens Dutch leans in, his hand moving to splay across her lower back when he dips Ginnie. They kiss each other slowly, sighing into each other and moving as one. It lasts until they pull away to breathe, but Dutch stays close enough that his mustache still tickles her lips. 

“You are my whole sun, Miss Ginnie Bee,” Dutch croons. “I revolve around you and only you, beautiful.”

“You are a hopeless romantic Dutch,” Ginnie teases, leaving a kiss on his nose. “But I love you too.”


End file.
